Freak on a Leash
"Freak on a Leash" is a song by the American nu metal band Korn, featured on the group's 1998 studio album, Follow the Leader. Prior to the album's release, Korn had an instrumental section of the song, described as a "noisy guitar break." The section was taken out of the song after their fans requested it be taken out. After Follow the Leader s release, the song was released as a single on May 25, 1999, and since then, it has been re-released over ten times. The song uses dissonance, distortion, various guitar effects, and a heavy, aggressive style. The "Freak on a Leash" music video was released on February 5, 1999. Directed by Todd McFarlane in Los Angeles, California, the video explores both animations and live performances mixed together. As a result, the band released a music video that won three awards, and was retired from Total Request Live. The single peaked at number six on the Alternative Songs chart, 10 on the Mainstream Rock Songs chart, and 24 on the UK Singles Chart. Lyrics Something takes a part of me Something lost and never seen Every time I start to believe Something's raped and taken from me from me Life's gotta always be messing with me (You wanna see the light) Can't they chill and let me be free (So do I) Can't I take away all this pain (You wanna see the light) I try to every night, all in vain, in vain Sometimes I cannot take this place Sometimes it's my life I can't taste Sometimes I cannot feel my face You'll never see me fall from grace Something takes a part of me You and I were meant to be A cheap fuck for me to lay Something takes a part of me Feeling like a freak on a leash (You wanna see the light) Feeling like I have no release (So do I) How many times have I felt diseased (You wanna see the light) Nothing in my life is free, is free Sometimes I cannot take this place Sometimes it's my life I can't taste Sometimes I cannot feel my face You'll never see me fall from grace Something takes a part of me You and I were meant to be A cheap fuck for me to lay Something takes a part of me Boom na da noom na na nema Da boom na da noom na namena Da boom na ba noom na namena Da boom na da noom na namena Da boom na ba noom na namena Da boom na da noom na namena Da boom na ba noom na namena Da boom na da noom na namena Da boom na ba noom na namena Da boom na da noom na namena Da boom na ba noom na namena Da boom na da noom na namena Go! So fight! Something on the dum na ema Fight, sometimes they fight So! Something on the, dum na ema Fight, somethings they fight Fight! Something on the, dum na ema No, somethings they fight Fight! Something on the, dum na ema Buy, somethings they fight Something takes a part of me You and I were meant to be A cheap fuck for me to lay Something takes a part of me Part of me Part of me Part of me Origins Following the release of Follow the Leader, Korn promoted the studio album by headlining the Family Values Tour in 1998. The tour ran from September 22 until October 31. "Freak on a Leash" was the first song played on their first tour date. The original composition had a "noisy guitar break in the middle," but, after the group found out that radio stations are not fond of "noisy guitar breaks," they asked their fans if they should take out the break. Roughly four out of five of the fans were in favor of taking the break out. The band described the break as "the Biohazard part.""Please Love Them: They're Korn", Billboard, November 1998. p. 86 "Freak on a Leash" was recorded in May 1998 at NRG Recording Studios in North Hollywood, California. It was released as their second single, on May 25, 1999, and is considered to be one of their most successful singles. Since its first release in the United Kingdom, it has been released over ten times. It was released in the United Kingdom three times, twice in Mexico and Australia, once in Germany, once in France, once in the United States, and once in Switzerland. Guitarist Brian "Head" Welch said that the song "was about Jonathan Davis being a freak on a leash—sort of a kinky dominatrix thing." Leah Furman said that the song "revolved around the mixed blessings of fame". References Category:Korn songs Category:1999 singles Category:Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video Category:Music videos directed by Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris Category:Immortal Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:1998 songs Category:Songs written by Jonathan Davis Category:Songs written by James Shaffer Category:Songs written by Reginald Arvizu Category:Songs written by Brian Welch Category:Songs written by David Silveria